Systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE) is a complex disease affecting various organs and may result in death when kidney damage (lupus nephritis) is severe. Lupus nephritis is characterized by IgM-, IgG-, and IgA-containing immune complexes deposited in the glomeruli. These immune complexes are formed by autoantibodies with specificity to nuclear components (antinuclear antibodies (ANA)) or to nucleic acids (such as double-stranded DNA (dsDNA)). Current methods for treating lupus or the resulting nephritis are inadequate, and improved methods of treating or preventing lupus and/or lupus nephritis are needed.